


生物本能

by WingK



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) 之後的故事。每次碰到鷹眼，快銀都會有種不太對勁的感覺；但等他察覺那有可能是什麼感覺時，他又不願意相信了。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 設定來自日本漫畫《SEX PISTOLS》；本文背景為原電影宇宙。

皮特洛總覺得不太對勁。   
他今天終於獲得允許，到基地外頭稍微施展了一下手腳，將那些入侵的復仇者們給趕了出去，還順便捉弄了一下當中唯一的普通人類。哈，看那老頭完全搞不清楚狀況的樣子真是有趣！   
但才過了不久，皮特洛卻突然覺得身體哪裡怪怪的，好像碰到了什麼不該碰的東西一樣。   
與他會合的汪達也發現了他的異常，「怎麼了？」他的妹妹問。   
「我也不太清楚。」皮特洛轉了轉手臂，又扭了扭自己的脖子，「是因為太久沒運動了嗎？」   
女孩笑了一下，「可能噢。」   
既然汪達也這麼說，那就應該是這樣吧。皮特洛又趁著這個難得的機會繞著基地跑了四十圈，好好的活動一下筋骨，才回到他該回去的地方。

＊＊＊

當時那股不對勁的感覺很快就被皮特洛遺忘了；直到他和汪達再次面對那些復仇者們。   
  
換做別人，號稱可以拯救世界的復仇者確實不是好應付的對象，但對汪達的心靈能力來說，要對付他們只是動動手指的事，她使看似沒有弱點的英雄面對了他們心中最脆弱的那一刻，只用他們自身的恐懼就毫不費力的擊潰了他們－除了鷹眼。   
那個男人在汪達要從後方接近時迅速回過頭，用一支帶電的箭直接攻擊他的妹妹；他想也沒想，立刻衝上去將那個該死的傢伙撞飛到下一層樓，將妹妹因為電流而顫抖的身軀抱在懷中。   
這一瞬間，那種詭異的不適感又出現了。   
他大力地甩了甩頭，將注意力移回到他最重要的親人身上，「汪達，妳沒事吧？」   
「我……還好。」汪達也輕輕晃了晃頭，眼睛快速地眨著，「皮特洛？」   
「我在這裡！」他急忙回應。   
「你還好嗎？」   
噢，這就是他的妹妹，如此貼心。「我好得不得了呢。但妳……那個可惡的老頭！」   
「這是第二次了，對吧？」   
懷中的女孩掙扎著想站起身，他伸出自己的手臂幫忙，一俯身，就對上那雙亮晶晶的、彷彿能將人的靈魂吸進去的眼睛。   
「這是你第二次覺得不對勁。」汪達說，語氣嚴肅，「皮特洛，是不是那些復仇者傷到了你？」   
「那些復仇者？傷到我？怎麼可能？」   
他不以為然的嗤了聲，「只是一點小小的怪怪的感覺而已，大概像是指甲抽筋之類的，沒事啦。」   
「什麼啦，指甲不會抽筋吧？」   
這番話成功的逗笑了自己的妹妹，這令他鬆了口氣，那股怪異的感覺也沒這麼明顯了。   
於是皮特洛又將這件事給拋在腦後。   
  
＊＊＊   
  
「你看到我來了嗎？」   
他背對著槍口、背對著天空，眼前是那個他曾經攻擊過不只一次的男人，對方懷中護著一個小孩，轉過頭看著他，瞪圓了一雙灰藍色的眼睛，嘴巴微張，跟之前說教的神情截然不同，現在的模樣老實說有點呆。他咧開嘴想笑，又覺得身上火辣辣得疼，疼到他幾乎暈眩；在他失去意識之前，席捲他的是那股多次令他寒毛直豎的感覺，就像是……被什麼不存在的力道糾住了心臟一般，很怪異，但不是不舒服，比起現在渾身被刺穿的痛楚還要好上太多了。   
  
於是他在強烈的劇痛中努力集中精神抓住那一絲感覺，直到自己失去意識。  
  
＊＊＊ 

  
_皮特洛、皮特洛－－……_

誰在叫我？ 

_皮特洛……_ 「皮特洛！」   
  
皮特洛‧馬克西莫夫倏地睜開眼睛，炫目的光線造成眼前一片亮晃晃的白，他反射動作闔起眼皮，眨了幾下又再緩緩地睜開。妹妹汪達的臉在他眼前，臉上的表情既是欣慰又是憤怒。   
「皮特洛！」   
原來剛才呼喚他的聲音是汪達的啊，皮特洛恍恍惚惚地想，張開嘴巴想說話，卻發現自己只能發出喘息般的低吼聲。   
「他需要喝點水。」一個陌生女性的聲音。   
他的妹妹立刻將一根吸管遞到他嘴邊，讓他張嘴咬住，微涼的白開水讓他忍不住吁了口氣。   
「趙醫師，既然皮特洛清醒了，那他可以出院了嗎？」汪達向那個陌生的女人問道。   
對方搖搖頭，「他有一段時間沒有活動身體了，我會安排簡單的復健讓他的肌肉機能儘速恢復。另外，」女人看著他，微笑，「他可能要再重新訓練一下，以免直接以這樣的姿態回去，這……有點害羞。」   
「也是。」汪達也看著他，皺著眉頭，「這太丟臉了。」   
「我跟復仇者們說馬克西莫夫先生的治療還需要一個月－說實話，他確實比我預料得還要早清醒。」不愧是豹族的年輕人啊，女人笑著感嘆，「他可以趁這一個月的時間內好好訓練。就麻煩妳協助他了，馬克西莫夫小姐。」   
「叫我汪達就好。」他的妹妹低下頭，「趙醫師，謝謝妳的幫忙。」   
這是我應該做的，女人對汪達點點頭，轉身走離病床。   
  
皮特洛直到那位醫師完全走出這個房間，才猛然驚覺對方說的是什麼。   
他將手伸到自己的眼前，看到的是兩隻白色帶著黑色斑點的腳掌，他發出一聲驚慌的吼叫。   
「噓，小聲一點。」汪達摸了摸他的頭，又搔了搔他的下巴，「你也不想讓別人看到你這個樣子吧。」   
他點點頭，舒服地伸了伸脖子，將頭枕到他妹妹的手上。他知道自己現在是什麼樣子：一隻雪豹，他原本的模樣，也就是他的魂現。這等同於裸體的樣子本來是不能讓任何人看到的，但他現在太過虛弱，無法維持人類的型態，想必那位醫師也知道，才會替他保留獨自恢復體力的空間和時間，只讓汪達來幫助他。   
雖然說不能讓別人看到他現在的樣子，但汪達除外，他們看過彼此的魂現，他們對彼此毫無保留。   
「等一下我們先吃一點東西，然後再去散步吧。」汪達揉了揉他頸部的毛，「我早就很想帶一隻大貓散步了，那一定很威風。」   
更正，他連他的妹妹都不該信任！


	2. 2

克林特覺得全世界都欠他一個解釋。 

或許自己以皮特洛做為契機向神盾局局長提出退休報告是有點突然了，畢竟當神盾局特工這麼多年，他也不是沒碰過戰友倒在他面前的場合；甚至他還親手殺死過自己的戰友呢，復仇者能夠成立應該也計上他一筆才是。   
但這次不一樣，當時橫在他和機關槍中間的不是早已有生死覺悟的特工，而只是個什麼都不懂的小鬼頭。這個什麼都不懂的小鬼頭還學電影幫人擋子彈？真是不要命了。   
確實是，也不要命了。 

不過他本來就決定這是他身為神盾局特工、身為復仇者鷹眼的最後一場戰役，福瑞應該也很清楚，他希望能從第一線退下來，將之後的人生留給自己的家人。   
但他的退休報告竟然被福瑞給退回來了。   
理由是復仇者聯盟才剛失去一位成員，不能再失去另外一位……嗄？那臭小子是什麼時候變成復仇者的一員了？   
原來這麼簡單就能進去復仇者喔，福瑞是把當初他自己辦的神盾局內部選拔當笑話嗎？ 

 

在新的復仇者訓練中心落成之後，這是克林特第一次進入這棟建築－別誤會，他不是來參加訓練的，他是來再送一次退休報告的。剛完成的新廳舍每個角落都乾淨到像是會發光，他腳下的大理石地板光亮到幾乎能印出他的樣子，還讓他被迫注意到自己腳上那雙運動鞋年份還真是不小了。   
哼，反正他就是個老人。   
現在復仇者有了新的訓練基地，也有了新的成員，為什麼不能讓他這個老人安心退休養老，硬是留他下來到底要幹嘛？別拿隊長和娜塔莎來比，隊長可是全民的偶像、美國的象徵，就算復仇者全滅了（呸呸呸，他只是說說）隊長都必須直挺挺的站在戰場中央給大家看才行；至於娜塔莎？你什麼時候產生娜塔莎會老的錯覺？ 

雖說他實在沒有很想出現在這裡，但他也沒有刻意避開任何人；不過從走廊那端朝他迎面走來的女孩，是克林特踏進復仇者訓練中心以來第一位碰到的復仇者、更正、是新任復仇者。   
更糟的是，對方是新任復仇者中他最不希望碰到的一位。   
汪達依舊是身著黑色短裙和黑色長靴，一頭長髮隨著步伐擺動，臉色比他們第一次碰面時還要好上許多，看來她在這裡過得比之前好，那很好。   
但他依舊不知道該怎麼開口跟她打招呼。畢竟，嗯，你知道的，他可是害死了她的哥哥呢。 

「嗨，克林特。」   
結果先開口的是汪達，而且帶著他未曾在對方臉上見過的笑容。這讓克林特更尷尬了。   
竟然讓年紀比他小上這麼多的女孩率先打破這個僵局，真是丟臉啊，看看，連那頭跟在女孩後面的雪豹都對他吼了一聲，大概是在笑他吧。   
等等，雪豹？   
「嗨，汪達。」他努力用上自己最輕鬆的語氣，「這是妳的寵物？」   
女孩的笑容更燦爛了。   
「是啊。」她拍拍雪豹毛茸茸的頭顱，「快，跟克林特打個招呼。」   
雪豹一扭頭，硬是躲開了汪達的手，還對著克林特哧一聲噴了口大氣。   
相較於克林特反射性的皺起眉，汪達卻看來相當愉快的樣子，連語氣都帶上笑意，「怎麼了？別不好意思嘛。」   
雪豹用喉間的低吼聲作為回應。   
克林特忍住向後退一步的慾望，「哇，嗯，妳的寵物還真是特別。妳不會害怕嗎？」   
「怎麼會呢，他很聽話的。」女孩又拍拍野獸的頭，「你要摸摸看嗎？」   
「我？」 

他敢保證自己連手都還沒伸出去，甚至沒有任何動作表示他有打算摸的意願，那隻野獸的爪子就過來了。 

「噢。」女孩發出一聲驚呼，「抱歉，看來他有點不好意思。」   
「妳說牠這是……不好意思？」   
克林特愣愣的看著自己腳上被劃開、露出裡頭填充物的運動鞋。上一刻他還認為這雙老鞋可以陪他再戰十年呢－不，這已經不是鞋子能不能撐住的問題了，他根本連腳丫子都差點保不住了啊！   
「哼嗯。」汪達看起來連話都說不出來了，臉上肌肉扭曲的程度顯示主人有多努力在憋笑。   
而兇手正用做為兇器的前爪刨了刨地面，仰著頸子又噴了一口氣。   
這哪裡像不好意思！看起來超得意的好嗎！ 

現在不是考慮面子問題的時機。克林特往後退了一大步，「好吧，這雙鞋也確實該換了。」他邊嘟囔著，邊繞過一人一獸繼續往走廊那端走……說是走，或許更像是小跑步，「我再不趕快過去，福瑞鐵定會讓我變得跟這鞋子一樣下場。汪達，下次見啦。」   
下次見，女孩的回答被野獸的吼叫給幾乎蓋了過去。   
那鐵定是在笑他。


End file.
